Twins
by Teamwerewolf4eva
Summary: what if flora had a twin sister? what if flora never knew her twin sister until she was 16? what will happen when the twins meet? who is the twin? where has this mysterious twin been all these years? read to find out.   ADOPTED BY AnimeRules4
1. prologue, chapters 1 and 2

**TWINS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Winx club**

Prologue

One day in the Pokémon world a baby girl was found by two top rangers who we all know as Wendy and Sven. They found the baby girl washed upon the shore of Crystal cove. The baby girl had short brown hair and a little pendent that had the name Crystal in graved on it. Not knowing where she was from or how she got there they decided to go back to the Union and see if anyone had reported a missing baby girl. When they got back to the Union they found that no one had reported anything. All the rangers agreed to help in the raising of little Crystal which they decided to call her since it was written on her pendent. Little did they know that in a parallel dimension called Linfea a King and Queen were searching high and low for their little baby girl who had been swept up by a storm. Also little did they know that little Crystal was destined to be the fairy of nature. Yet I didn't help that her powers hadn't shown themselves.

Chapter 1: Battle

Wendy's POV

It was kind of hard to believe that this day marks the day of when I and Sven found Crystal as a little baby on the shore of Crystal Cove 16 years ago.

What makes this day very hard to believe is because earlier Crystal had asked me and Sven to join her in the forest so she could show us something which what she showed us happened to be that she had powers. The powers to be precise were like nature or something. Anyway back to the real time of what made even the power thing even not that weird. As we were walking back to the Union this like Sun portal appeared out of nowhere and these girls just flew out of it (not with wings) followed by an angry ogre who seemed to be the one who sent the girls flying through the portal came out which Crystal caught easily with some vines so that the girls wouldn't get hurt. While Sven and I were helping the girls up Crystal started to lose her grip on the ogre. After we got all the girls up with luckily no injuries they went to help Crystal send the ogre back through the portal to where it belonged.

Chapter 2: twins?

Crystals POV

After that battle the girls introduced themselves to us as "Stella of Solaria, Tecna of the Fifth vector of the Bionic realm, Musa of the Harmonic Nebula, Bloom of Sparx, Layla of tides and last but defiantly not least Flora of Linfea. Then as we introduced ourselves as Wendy, Sven and Crystal the girl named Flora got the same look I do when I'm thinking. Then after we introduced ourselves it just had to start down pouring. When we finally made it back to the Union Flora asked me if we could talk for awhile so of course I said yes and went to tell Wendy and Sven that me and Flora were going to go to my room and talk for awhile.

Once we were finally in my room Flora brought up the possibility of maybe being sisters. The weird thing is that when she said this I had a flash back of when I was still a baby and before Sven and Wendy found me on the beach.

Flashback:

Two people were walking across a field of flowers each carrying a baby girl with them when all of a sudden a storm just appeared out of nowhere and ripped the baby out of the woman's arms. After getting one of the babies the storm just disappeared taking the baby with it.

End of flashback

When I realized the flash back was over I looked at Flora or my long lost twin sister or is it the other way around. Anyway when I was looking at her I got my first good look and apparently she too was getting her first good look at me and that was when we hugged each other as tight as we could not wanting to let go afraid that if we did the other would just disappear and it would all turn out to be a dream. But finally we let go of each other and decided to go find the rest of the group and break the news to them.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Telling

Sven's POV

After a little while Crystal and Flora entered the lounge and that's when it hit me and probably the rest of the group because coming toward us were two exactly the same girls except for their clothes of course so that was the only thing that told which girl was which. Finally when they got to us we couldn't speak because what exactly could we say since obviously there wasn't much to say that isn't being said by our faces at the moment. Anyway when they got over to us they just laughed and explained what they had figured out when they were talking and of course we didn't tell them other ways because they had proof which was them since if they were wearing the same outfit no one wouldn't be able to tell them apart without asking them. After a little talking Keith and Kellyn looked over and just had to pop the dumbest question ever. The question or should I say the dumbest question ever was "Why is their two Crystals" which made us all burst out laughing and also made Crystal and Flora explain their discovery again for probably the second of who knows how many times. They had just finished telling the boys the story when Marcus one of the ranger unions top operators ( someone who receives calls for help) came rushing in and asked for Crystal, Keith and Kellyn to come see Chairperson Erma ASAP for a mission and with that he was gone just as fast as he had come. After going over to see what Marcus wanted Crystal came back over and told us that she was needed for a mission and with that she was off to the side of the room to wake her partner up and off she went. (By the way Crystals partner is an Eevee while Keith's is a Buizal and Kellyn's is a Pachirisu. Also Kate is in this story and she also is sent on this mission she just wasn't in the room because her Pachirisu had gotten scared somehow and ran off to the tree of harmony).

Crystal's POV

Of course just when I get to see the funniest face ever I have to go on a mission. Not that I don't like going on missions it's just things have been getting way out of hand with this new evil arising and everything that I haven't been able to spend as much time with my friends. Anyway I should probably put that out of my mind for now along with my newly found twin sister so I don't get lost in thoughts on the mission and totally mess up. Man I really need to stop talking to myself and pay attention because now Keith and Kellyn are laughing at something and I don't even what at, but I think I know what it is, it's probably another of Kellyn's dumb jokes. I really don't know how Kate can put up with him being his twin sister and all. Speaking of Kate here she comes I guess I'll go tell her we're needed for a mission because I don't think Kellyn and Keith are going to stop laughing until we are going up the stairs to the 3rd floor where Erma is waiting for us.

Guess whose right again. Me, of course, because Keith and Kellyn didn't stop laughing until halfway up the stairs as usual. Oh and I also asked Kate how she puts up with Kellyn 24/7 and guess what. She doesn't even know how either so I kind of have to rule her out on more advice too. Although it will most likely be way different having a twin sister instead of brother.

Keith's POV

I don't know why but Crystal seemed like she had a lot on her mind which made me worry because since I met her and learned about her past (and by past I mean her growing up with rangers and not a real family) I have thought of her as a little sister and I'm pretty sure Kellyn thinks of her the same way so I know I'm not crazy. Well now here we are and from the look of the operations room there is going to be a busy couple of weeks maybe even months until this new evil is brought down and put in jail.

Well just when I thought I've heard it all from Crystal's unknown past she has something else to say which came to a surprise to all of us just like the mission. Our mission was to find, save and protect a girl who is getting attacked by some of the new evil recruits which would sound fine but really it gets weirder because apparently the girl was trying to hold up a force field to block the attacks.

We were just about to get going when Erma noticed Crystal had a look of uneasiness on her face and so Crystal told all of us what she had found out in the forest and that was not just that she had a sister or to be precise a twin sister.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry guys but I lost all inspiration for this story so if someone wants to adopt let me know


	4. story adopted

This story has been adopted by AnimeRules4


End file.
